


The Hidden

by ImagineDreamMarvel



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fantasy, Magic, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineDreamMarvel/pseuds/ImagineDreamMarvel
Summary: Alexandra has lived an exciting life traveling the world with her father. She's finally able to attend a Arcadia Oaks High and is beginning to settle into the routine of normal life in the boring, old Arcadia. But not everything is as it seems. She thinks her father is hiding something and her friends start acting strange and avoid her. What is going on?
Relationships: Barbara Lake & Walter Strickler | Stricklander, Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Alexandra Strickler

"Alexandra?"

I blinked sleepily as light flooded my room and groaned softly rolling over in the bed.

The voice chuckled.

"Alexandra. If you don't get up in the next five minutes you will be late for the first day of school." The voice chided.

My grey eyes shot open.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" I yelled bolting out of bed, not even bothering to look at the clock. "I'm so sorry, dad! I'll be ready in five minutes, I swear!"

The man shook his head with a chuckle as he pulled a brown suit jacket over his blue turtle neck. He could hear her scrambling to get ready in the bathroom as he walked to the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee.

She burst out of the bathroom. He turned to take in her appearance. She had chosen to wear a dark grey sweater that came to her wrists, faded skinny blue jeans and her white chuck sneakers. Her black hair was thrown into a pony tail. She grabbed her backpack and said,

"Ok! I'm ready."

Her father looked highly amused.

"What?" She demanded then looked at her clothing. "Is something inside out?"

He then nodded his head to a nearby clock before taking another sip of his black coffee. She blinked owlishly at the time before tossing her bag to the side and groaning,

"Really?!"

Her father shrugged with a playful smile.

"Now I know you really can get ready quickly when you want."

She swatted his arm in mock annoyance as she walked into the kitchen and poured herself some cereal before going to sit beside him at the breakfast bar in the kitchen. She began to eat quickly.

"Slow down. You'll get indigestion." Her father chided as he reviewed some history notes for one of his classes.

"I'm sorry." She muttered with a mouthful of sugary goodness. "I'm nervous is all."

Her father looked her over and noticing the way foot tapped ceaselessly on the bar stool beneath her, he set aside his notes.

"Alexandra, you'll do fine."

"I've-I've never gone to real school. What if I can't cut it?"

"Alexandra Elizabeth Strickler." Her father rebuked. "You are a beautiful, intelligent young lady. I will not tolerate this negative talk any longer. You will succeed. Just relax."

She took a deep breath.

"You're right. Sorry for freaking out."

My father gripped my hand and said,

"Never apologize for being honest with me. Never. If you are ever afraid or need someone to talk to, I'm your father. I care about you, Alex. Never forget that."

I smiled and hugged my father before clearing my dishes and putting them in the sink.

"Alright. I'm ready. Are you?"

My father finished his coffee and put his notes in a brown briefcase before following her outside of the apartment and locking it. They walked down the streets of downtown Arcadia. The sun was still rising and had turned the sky a beautiful shade pink and yellow. I walked alongside her father to the high school. It was about a five minute walk at most. I loved my hometown. As much of the world as I've seen, Arcadia would always be home to me. It was small. The locals were kind and everyone seemed to know everyone. Yet, because I had traveled and was home schooled I didn't know a lot of kids my age, which made me very nervous. Since my father was a teacher I had to be there earlier than some of the other kids. As they walked into the locker area outside of the school, I turned and saw a car pull up and a girl with short brown hair and a blue streak got out.

"Adios, mama! Have a good day!" The girl called to the driver.

"That's Claire Nunez." My father said to me. "Why don't you introduce yourself? I have to go to my office and get some final things prepared for my classes today."

"Alright, dad. I'll see you later." I said with a smile.

My father responded with a warm smile of his own before heading inside.

The girl walked into the locker area and when she noticed me putting some books away, gave me a friendly wave before heading over.

"I don't believe we've met. Claire Nunez." She said sticking out her hand.

I shook her hand.

"Alexandra Strickler."

Her eyes widened.

"Strickler? As in history teacher, Strickler?"

"Yeah. He's my dad. Well, not by birth. I was adopted as a baby..." I said trailing off kinda awkwardly. "Sorry. I'm nervous. I've never gone to public school before."

"No! It's fine!" Claire said quickly with a smile. "There were rumors that he had a daughter but I thought they were just rumors! Where has he been hiding you?"

"Oh! Well, I kinda traveled abroad alot and just kept up with school while on the road. You know, having a history teacher as a parent has it's ups and downs. On one hand, I've seen alot of amazing historical places but I've also never been able to go to a normal school."

"That's so cool! I know Strickler does go on trips quite a bit but when he's here who was with you?" Claire asked with fascination.

"Oh well some family friends would take care of me. My Uncle Otto lives in Germany so sometimes I would stay with him for a few months. Sometimes I would stay with another family friend in Japan." I said putting my backpack back on my shoulder.

"That is so cool! What's been your favorite country to visit? Do you speak any other languages?" Claire asked excitedly as we walked to our home room as more kids arrived.

I laughed.

"You know for as much time as I've spent in other countries you would think I would have picked up some more languages but really the only one I can say that I've gotten down alright is American Sign Language. I can speak bits and pieces of Japenese and German and French but not enough that I can say I can speak it with confidence. Don't get me started on Spanish! I can't roll my R's at all!"

"I can help you with Spanish if you would like." Claire said kindly. "My family is from Mexico, and if you take Spanish with Senor Uhl it will be brutal."

I winced.

"Yeah, I heard he can be a strict teacher. I appreciate the offer, I might take you up on it sometime. I already have my two years of foreign language done though."

"Really? This is tenth grade and you've already got those credits?" Claire asked in amazement.

"American Sign Language, remember?" I said with a smirk. "It counts as a foreign language and I don't have to worry about rolling my R's."

We both laughed at that as we took our seats.

"Hey, C-Bomb!" A voice called.

"Hey, Mare!" Claire greeted back.

"Who's this?" The girl asked.

"This is Alexandra Strickler. She's new here at the school." Claire explained as I shook hands with the girl. "This is Mary."

The girl looked me up and down and I couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable under her scrutiny.

"You're Strickler's kid? You don't look like him." Mary said bluntly.

"Yeah, I was adopted." I said rubbing my neck awkardly.

"Oh! That makes sense." Mary agreed. "I've never heard of any tragic love story or anything regarding him so that totally checks out. Nice shoes by the way! Are those Chuck Taylor All Start High Top Sneakers?!"

I chuckled.

"Yeah, my dad didn't understand why I wanted them so badly but I saved up and got them. Pretty cool, right?"

"Are you kidding? Those are AWESOME! You can really pull off that geeky, retro look!"

"Ummm...thank you?" I stammered unsure what to do with the backhanded compliment.

"You're welcome!" She said chipperly as she took her seat.

"Don't mind her." Claire said with a side smile. "She means well, sometimes her mouth goes faster than her brain."

I giggled at that.

"No worries. I understand."

"I'll introduce you to Darci later." Claire said as more kids filed in. "You'll love her."

"Alright." I nodded. I was feeling pretty good about myself. I had already made a couple of acquaintances and when the bell rung for class I observed the class full of students. We stood for the pledge of allegiance and then sat down.

"Hello, students! Welcome to another year of learning at Arcardia Oaks High. We have a new student joining us this year. Alexandra? Can you stand up and introduce yourself?" The curly black haired teacher said sharply.

All eyes turned to me and I wanted nothing more than to sink through the floor and melt in the core of the earth. I was never good at this much attention. I stood up and could feel my palms sweating.

"Ummmm...Hi. I'm Alexandra. Alexandra Strickler."

Gasps and murmurs erupted across the classroom at my last name.

"Can you tell us something interesting about yourself, my dear?" Miss Janeth spoke over the drone of the students.

"I-uh-I have traveled abroad quite a bit. I've lived in Germany and Japan for a time. I think France, Greece and Italy are my three favorite places I've been."

"Are you really Strickler's kid?!" A kid shouted at me standing up.

"Mr. Palchuk! Sit down!" Miss Janeth instructed.

"Umm-yeah. Y-yeah I am." I said my cheeks flaming from everyone looking at me.

"Alright, Alexandra. You may sit down now." Miss Janeth instructed.

I sat down with a huff and took a deep breath as Miss Janeth turned to the board and began writing down instructions for Algebra.

"You did good." Claire encouraged in a whisper.

"Thanks." I whispered back. "I think I'd rather eat glass than introduce myself again though."

Claire choked on a laugh before regaining control of herself as the teacher turned back around.

The rest of the morning seemed to go down alright. I took notes and payed attention during the classes and when lunch finally rolled around I was starving. I sat down with Claire, Mary and the girl who I met later in the classes whose name was Darci.

"So, girl. Spill. France?! Have you been to Paris?" Mary asked excitedly as we unpacked our lunches.

I pulled out my lunch and took a piece off of my bread to eat.

"Oh yeah. Lots of times. The desserts there are to DIE for." I said with a soft groan remembering the fresh breads and pastries just down the street from where I would stay.

"I've always wanted to go to Paris." Darci said dreamily. "It looks so romantic."

"Well, it's just like any city. There's good parts and bad parts. Some parts are really dirty. If you get a good tour guide and you go with a group and prioritize what sites you want to see, you're usually alright. Eat the local food. It's so good."

"You've seen the eiffel tower then?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, I love traveling but it's always nice to come back to Arcadia." I said as I took a bite of my cheese sandwich.

"Really? This boring, old town?" Mary scoffed. "You like it here?"

I shrugged.

"Yeah. There's no surprises. It's pretty quiet politically, locally. It's safe, you know? I've been in some countries where it's not like that and it makes me so thankful for what I have here in the states."

The girls seemed to soak in what I was saying.

The bell rung and we quickly packed up our stuff and headed to our next class. I turned into another hallway than the girls.

"Are you not coming with us?" Mary asked curiously.

"No. I have a study hall this period. I've completed my second language credits already." I answered.

"Lucky!" Darci groaned. "We have Senor Uhl to deal with."

I waved goodbye to them as I headed to study hall. After study hall was gym. I groaned. I hated working out, but my dad had always been insistent on being physically fit. I got in my gym gear and headed to the auditorium. I met up with the girls and noticed a boy staring at us...more specifically Claire. I smiled mischievously at her. When Claire turned around, the boy promptly looked the other way.

"I think you have an admirer, Claire." I said cheekily.

"What? Who?!" Mary whispered loudly, her eyes sparkling in excitement.

I hushed her and as we huddled I said,

"That boy over there. Dark hair, blue eyes."

The girls tried to look subtly over there and failed.

"What's his name? Jake? John?" Darci said squinting trying to remember.

"No. You guys are too much. He wasn't staring at me." Claire denied her cheeks turning pink.

"Keep telling yourself that, Claire." I said nudging her playfully.

I sneaked another glance.

"He isn't too shabby. I could see it." Mary said looking up from her phone.

"A little skinny." Darci observed.

"Alright you bunch of pansies! Listen up! It may be your first day of school but don't think that means I will go easy on you!" The Coach said as he walked in front of us back and forth like an army sergeant. "You'll be running laps today and I don't wanna hear any complaining! LET'S MOVE!"

Coach then blew his whistle and everyone started their laps.

After gym, I changed from my sweaty clothes and my nose crinkled at the smell as I walked out of the changing room, Darci high fived me.

"Nice job out there, girl! I think you may have even impressed Coach Lawrence!"

"Really?" I said shouldering my bag with my gym clothes.

"Heck yeah!" Claire joined in. "You were making the boys look like weaklings!"

"Oh, it's nothing." I said my cheeks blushing.

"Seriously though, you're in great shape! How do you do it? I would kill to have a body like yours." Mary said reapplying her makeup.

"My dad has trained me in martial arts since I was pretty young and fitness has always been important to him so maybe that's why?" I guessed as tied my shoes.

"Martial arts? What kind?" Darci asked.

"Well, I do canne de combat with my dad. He's really, really good at it. He can also use a Bo staff though. He's starting to teach me but I'm not that good yet."

"Girl! You have to show us your moves sometime!" Mary said.

"Yeah, maybe I will." I said smiling as we walked out together to where the cars were waiting for carpool. A horn honked.

"That's my cue! See you, Alex!" Darci said waving as she ran off.

Not too long after, Mary left. Then another car rolled up.

"Alright, that's my ride! It was nice meeting you, Alex. Look forward to seeing you again tomorrow!" Claire said kindly before heading to her vehicle.

I waved and began to head inside before a boy called,

"Hey! Strickler! You did pretty good during gym today!"

I turned to see a shorter, rounder boy and the dark haired boy from gym.

"Thanks! It was nothing though...really." I said humbly.

"Are you kidding?!" The dark haired one exclaimed. "You were lapping everyone and Steve looked like he was going to lose his mind!"

"Steve? Is he the one that asked if I was Strickler's kid in homeroom?"

"Yeah that's him." The chubby one said nervously. "He's the school bully. Try to avoid him if you can, though you kinda pissed him off by out pacing him today. I don't know how much of an option it is for you anymore."

I quirked an eyebrow already unimpressed with this Palchuk kid.

"Sounds like his ego could be taken down a notch or two."

"Or five." The brown hair boy joked.

We all laughed.

"Sorry, I don't think I ever caught your names. I'm Alex."

"I'm Toby and this is Jim." The chubby one said gesturing to his friend.

"Well, hopefully we will get to know each other more as the school year goes on." I said kindly.

"Yeah! That would be great!" Toby said a little over enthusiastic.

"Well, I'd better go see if my dad is ready to go." I said pointing back to inside the building.

"Oh, right! Well we won't keep you. We just wanted to congratulate you on being the first student in Arcadia history to impress Coach Lawrence." Toby joked.

I laughed.

"Hopefully I can keep it up! See you both later!"

They both waved good bye and as the door closed I heard Toby excitedly exclaim,

"A girl actually talked to us, Jimbo!"

I shook my head in amusement before heading towards my father's office. As I approached, I could hear him talking exasperatedly into the phone behind the door.

"Yes, of course this plan will work. The museum is the perfect place for it. No, it's Arcadia. No one cares about the museum."

I knocked on the door.

"Just a moment!" He called.

I couldn't make out the rest of what he said on the phone before he hung up but then he said, "Come in!"

I entered slowly and my father's countenance turned from frustrated to relaxed.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realize what time it was."

I shrugged.

"You're a teacher. I figure there will be days where I stay longer."

He smiled appreciatively before grabbing his pen and a few extra books and heading out with me.

"So, how did your day go?"

"It was good." I said with a bounce in my step as we walked. "I made a few friends."

"Friends? You've known them not even a day." My father interrupted with a raised eyebrow. "They'd better not be potential suitors."

I laughed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry dad but I am leaving you to wed the love of my life who I met this morning."

"Who?" He demanded playing along.

"Steve Palchuk. His overall aggressive demeanor and intolerance for anything better than him just makes me swoon."

My father barked out a laugh.

"I'm assuming he didn't make a favorable impression then?"

"Not at all." I said scrunching my nose in disgust. "I hung out with three girls most of the day. Claire, Darci and Mary. I also very quickly met two boys at the end of the day. Toby and Jim I think it was?"

"Sounds like you had a productive day." My father said approvingly before his expression darkened slightly. "That Mary girl though. She is obsessed with dating the young men of Arcadia, if I see that such nonsense is rubbing off on you-"

"Dad, relax. I'm not getting married anytime soon. I'm fifteen for crying out loud." I said rolling my eyes.

"Not even a hundred years ago girls your age were being married off." He snorted. "I am glad to see that you have higher ambitions in your mind right now."

"Well, yeah. I mean, if a guy comes along and he's a good fit than maybe I'll date him."

My father stiffened.

"Absolutely not!"

"Dad-" I started.

"Don't 'dad' me, young lady." He said walking more briskly like he did when he wanted to avoid a conversation.

"I'll have to date someday." I insisted as I tried to keep up.

"Not in high school. There is no one worthy of you there." He stated firmly.

I chuckled softly. He was so overprotective. I really hoped internally that it would lessen when I was old enough to date.

After dinner, I quickly finished dishes and headed to my room to do my homework.

"I'll be in my room, dad!" I called as I shut the door. I flopped onto my bed with a soft groan. I put on my headphones and played some Beethoven before sighing as I pulled out my math book and pulled out paper and a calculator. I hate math.

Walter Strickler watched as the girl shut the door behind her. The day seemed to have gone well. Aside from the questions of dating of course. Walt shook his head, no, she was destined for much greater things than the human world had to offer. His phone ringed and he when he saw the caller ID he answered quickly,

"Otto?"

"Stricklander, we have collected the first few pieces of zhe bridge and zhey are en route to America now."

"Excellent. Bular should be pleased. If this progress continues we will have the bridge built in no time."

"With the freedom of Gunmar, comes zhe plan for Alex." Otto reminded.

Walter sighed wearily,

"I know."

Otto tsked softly.

"You've grown too attached to your charge, mein freund."

Walter stiffened at the implication.

"Are you suggesting I'm weak, Otto?"

"Not at all, mein freund. Merely reminding you zhat your first duty is to Gunmar and the Pale lady." Otto said slyly.

"I was given charge over Alex. I have protected and guided her as I've been instructed. Nothing more." Walter insisted. "When the time comes to reveal all to her, I will not falter. She has never been mine."

"Zhat is tall order. Especially vith you being so close to her." Otto goaded. "Will you be able to let her go to achieve the plans set before her since her birth?"

Walt's grip tightened on the phone.

"As I said Otto, she is my charge. My responsibility. I will not fail our people when the time comes."

There was a pause on the other end before Otto chuckled and said,

"Good. I vas beginning to believe you had gone soft."

Walter chuckled darkly and said,

"We changelings have spent our whole lives trying to get what is rightfully ours. Alex is important to those plans. I am her chosen guardian but that will not interfere with her future."

"I am glad to hear it, mein freund."

Author's note: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed my first chapter of my first trollhunter's fanfiction! Please let me know what you think! Much love!


	2. Chapter 2: Bullies

The next few months flew by in a blur. I was officially part of Claire's group. We had lunch together every day and had grown pretty close. My father was very pleased with how well I was doing socially and academically. Coach Lawrence had asked me if I was going to join the track team and I told him that I would think about it. After all, I was still lapping the people at school and it had been forever since Arcadia Oaks High had beat Arcadia Oaks Academy in literally anything. I had not asked my dad yet as I was still thinking it over. I stared at the flyer coach had given me. Try outs were a couple of weeks away, I would talk to my father about it that night. I hurried to class from my locker as I heard the warning bell ring. I slid into my usual seat behind Toby Domzalski. Accept he wasn't there...and neither was Jim.

'That's odd.' I thought to myself after attendance was taken and we headed to history class.

Class started and soon after Jim and Toby walked in with embarrassment.

"Nice of you to join us, gentlemen. If you would please take your seats." My father spoke as they set their pink slips on his desk and slunk to their seats.

The history class continued as usual and my father assigned a paper. Everyone groaned. We all pulled out our laptops and began to google different facts about the Peloponnesian War.

"The Peloponnesian War was actually three wars, fought between Athens and Sparta." My father spoke before beginning to walk around the room. "The first war is known as the Archimidian War. Type that into your search engines, A-R-C-H-I-M-I-D-I-A-N."

I continued to research when I heard Toby whisper loudly.

"Close your mouth! You're drooling."

I looked up sharply unsure if he was talking to me.

"No. No, I'm not." Jim retorted.

I rolled my eyes and continued typing in information about the Archimidian war, before they caught my attention again.

"What are you doing?" Jim whispered to Toby.

"Research." Toby answered back.

"Hey, look up "talking amulet." Jim goaded.

That REALLY got my attention as I peered discreetly at Toby's screen.

"I already did that. All I got was toys. One of them was a plushie." Toby replied gesturing to his screen.

I looked in the reflection of my computer and saw my father walking towards us. I quickly lowered my eyes back to my screen and scrolled through the articles I found to look like I was busy.

"Jim, would you agree?" My father asked stopping next to him.

I grimaced. He's busted.

"Sir?" Jim startled.

"With Herodotus' opinion on his tactics of war, as I've described." My father answered not skipping a beat as he pulled out his pen with a click.

"Oh-uh-" Jim turned to Toby for help who had suddenly grown very interested in the plushie on his screen.

"Absolutely!" Jim replied enthusiastically.

"Excellent." My father answered. "Which tactics specifically?"

I looked up at that. Jim was totally screwed.

"The, uh...winning ones?" Jim said with an unsure wince.

That earned a laugh from a few people in class, and then the bell rung.

"Alright! Alright!" My father raised his voice over the bell. "Don't forget, Michaelson, chapters four and five!"

I packed up my stuff and walked out with Claire.

"Jim? May I have a word?" I heard my father ask gently as I left the class.

"Yikes, is he in trouble?" Claire asked me as we walked down the hallway together.

"Nah." I said weaving through the crowd of students with her. "His voice would have been much sharper if he was upset, I think he's worried about him."

"Really?" Claire asked sounding surprised.

"Well, yeah. Jim has a lot on his plate." I said back as we arrived at our lockers and put a few books away.

"How do you know?" Claire questioned curiously.

"I've talked with Jim after school a few times. I think he feels bad that I'm always the last kid to leave, with my dad being a teacher and all. He's a really nice guy."

My dad seemed to approve of me being friends with him if that said anything.

As we shut our lockers, a flyer flew out of Claire's.

"Here you go." I said picking it up and handing it to her.

"Thanks." She replied taking it from me.

I peered over at it.

"Romeo and Juliet." I read. "Huh. I didn't know the school was having a play."

"Really?!" Claire asked excitedly. "How couldn't you know? I've been excited about this all year!"

"Oh, I guess it just slipped my mind." I answered sheepishly. "When are auditions?"

"Oh! Do you want to try for a part?" Claire inquired enthusiastically.

"I'm actually considering a different school activity right now, but I totally would if I thought I could keep my grades up and do both." I said apologetically.

"That's ok." Claire answered. "May I ask which school activity that would be?"

"Ummm...the girls track team?" I said quietly.

"WHAT?!" Claire shouted in surprise causing everyone in the hallway to look at us.

She quickly ushered me into the girls bathroom.

"You HAVE to join the team!" She insisted shaking my shoulders.

"I-I'm thinking about it. I'm just not sure yet." I stammered in surprise.

"Arcadia Oaks High girls track team has not beat Arcadia Oaks Academy in years!" She exclaimed. "You have to try out! You'd be so good!"

Then the warning bell rung.

"Oh, crap!" I yelled as both of us high tailed it to the changing room to get ready for gym.

We made it just in time and I groaned realizing what day it was.

"Ugh, climbing day." Darci groaned from beside me.

"Let's just get it over with so that we can watch you-tube videos the rest of the hour." I suggested knowing that Coach would be too busy critiquing the students who couldn't climb to rebuke us.

"Nervous, Strickler?" A voice taunted from behind me.

I rolled my eyes to glare at Steve Palchuk.

"Because I can totally understand if you are, but don't worry! I will coach you through it." He said wrapping an arm around me.

I ducked under his arm and stepped away from him.

"I'm good, Palchuk. Really."

"Ooooh! Feisty! I like it." Steve said wiggling his eyebrows in a really bad attempt at flirting.

"No, I wouldn't say feisty. I just know what I'm capable of." I growled back annoyed. He hadn't left me alone the last few months. He was always trying to outdo me in something.

"Oh really? Then you wouldn't be against a friendly wager?" He asked innocently as his eyes sparked with mischief.

I crossed my arms.

"What kind of wager?"

"A race. You vs me." He said squaring his shoulders and cracking his neck.

"To the top?" I asked.

He nodded.

"First person to ring the bell wins?" I clarified.

"Yeah!" He laughed spreading his arms as two of his goons laughed along.

"What's the catch?" I demanded quirking an eyebrow.

By now every student in the auditorium was paying attention with wide eyes to the exchange.

"If I win, you agree to stop showing me up in gym." He demanded.

I scoffed.

"I can't help the fact that I could walk faster than you run."

Students all around the auditorium gasped and Steve's eyes grew stormy and he clenched his fists.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me, Palchuk. I won't agree to slow up to make you look better. How about you train and maybe someday you could get on my level?" I snapped angrily.

"You're gonna regret that." He said stepping forward aggressively.

"What? Are you going to try and punch me? Go ahead! Punch a girl. That will really prove you're better won't it?!" I asked spreading my arms out while my legs took defensive position.

Steve seemed to gain control at the last second and said,

"I think you're just afraid you can't beat me."

"Steve, I know I could beat you. I'm just not dumb enough to make a wager like that and stoop to your level." I said looking him right in the eyes.

Just then Coach Lawrence stepped in and the students all stepped in formation whispering about the exchange with Steve.

Darci gripped my arm from behind me and whispered anxiously.

"That was awesome, but I'm afraid he's going to kill you. Look at him! He looks like murder personified!"

I shook my head.

"No, I won't look at him. I'm not afraid of him and I said what I had to say. If he wants to make problems later than I will handle it, but as far as I'm concerned right now, I won. I have nothing more to say to him."

Darci looked unsure and Claire was staring with a mixture of awe and inspiration.

"Alright! As everyone can see it is rope day!" Coach said gesturing to the ropes behind him heading to the ceiling. "Do I have any volunteers to go first?"

Steve quickly raised his hand.

"Alright! Palchuk."

Steve made sure to make eye contact with me and sneer as he walked past.

"Alright! Any volunteers for the girls?" Coach called.

Unsurprisingly, there were no takers.

"Strickler! How about you?" Coach asked with a smile.

I reluctantly walked forward to the rope and tried to ignore Steve's victorious smirk from the rope next to me.

Then Eli Pepperjack was chosen for the third rope but all eyes fell to me and Steve.

"Alright! Step next to your ropes." Coach instructed.

I walked to the side of my rope and reached up with my right hand and gripped it and closed my eyes, trying to still my racing heart.

My mind went back to a time when I was training with my aunt Nomura in Japan.

I fell flat on the ground and groaned when Nomura bent my arm behind me. I yelped and hit the mat while yelling,

"I YIELD! I YIELD! GEE, NOMURA! I YIELD!"

Aunt Nomura got off me with a smirk and I rolled on my back and rubbed my strained arm with a wince.

"Did you have to do that?" I whimpered as I stood up.

"You're not paying attention, you made it way too easy for me." She defended dropping into fighting stance.

I instinctively did as well.

"You are too preoccupied with the troubles in your head and not focused enough at the task at hand." She chided throwing a punch at my head which I dodged.

"Better." She praised. "Focus on what you have to do. Not the fact that I'm stronger, faster and just better than you overall."

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, humble much?"

She tried to sweep my legs from underneath me for that remark but for the rest of the lesson, I focused on what I had to do and not the odds stacking against me.

I opened my eyes and let out the breath I had been holding. My eyes narrowed at the rope above me and I bent my knees slightly as I prepared to climb.

"I am focused." I muttered to myself.

"On your mark." Coach started.

I gripped the rope tighter.

"Get set." Coach continued.

My knees crouched further and my body tingled with adrenaline. My eyes narrowed on the bell. My focus is the bell. Reach the bell.

"GO!" Coach shouted as he blew the whistle.

I launched myself up and gripped the rope with all my strength. I could vaguely make out the cheering of the students behind me but I paid it no mind. I wrapped my legs around the rope and began to push myself up it. Breathing in and out. In and out. My arms strained at the effort but I was zeroed in on the bell and it grew closer with every second. My hands were getting slippery and I nearly lost my grip. I wrapped my legs tightly around the rope and let myself hang for a second. It was a trick I had seen climbers perform before and now I knew why. I was so thankful for those rock climbing classes I had taken. I could hear Steve huffing from somewhere beside me and now that I my arms weren't so tired, I could continue. So I did. I climbed until I reached the bell and I quickly hit it and it rung out loudly in the gym. The students below roared in applause and they cheered. I let myself slide down from the rope in exhaustion and when my feet touched the mat, I let out a tired huff. I looked up at Coach who was looking at his stop watch and writing down our progress.

"How was my time, Coach?" I asked wiping sweat from my forehead.

Coach gave me a single thumbs up and then went back to writing.

I headed back to Darci and Claire who were squealing with excitement.

"I'm guessing I won?" I laughed softly as they hugged me.

"Uh, yeah." Darci said pointing to the ropes where Steve had finally reached the bell.

After Darci and Claire had their turns we sat off on the side lines and watched some funny you-tube videos. We were so engrossed in the video, we didn't notice our visitor.

"Buenos noches." Jim greeted.

"You speak Spanish?" Claire asked with interest.

"Um...Um...Uh-" Jim said awkwardly grasping for something to say.

"Come on, Claire." Darci said standing up clearly not impressed with how Jim was going about this.

We were about to head away when Claire turned back to him.

"Do you like Shakespeare?"

"What?" Jim asked confused.

"Do you like Shakespeare?" She asked again.

"S-Shakespeare?" Jim questioned.

"The school play. We're having trouble getting boys to audition." Claire explained handing him a flyer.

"Oh!" Jim said unsure of what to do with the pamphlet in his hand.

Claire smiled at him again before heading away with me and Darci.

"Hasta huevo!" Jim called out as we left.

It was the end of the day and everyone was getting ready to leave. I was getting my books to take home for the day when two hands slammed on the lockers on either side of me, causing me to jump.

"You think you're pretty funny, don't you, Strickler?" Steve demanded from in front of my face.

I pushed my book bag against his chest making him take a few steps back so that he didn't have me caged against the locker anymore.

"Nothing to see here." I heard Toby tell Jim from across the courtyard.

"We can't just let him do that." Jim said angrily.

My attention was brought back to Steve when he yanked my bag from my hand and threw it away from me. I sucked in a breath, this was not good.

"Oh, are you afraid, Strickler?" Steve taunted as his goons chuckled. "It's nice to see the arrogance wiped from your face for once."

With his goons on either side, I couldn't get away from the lockers. I raised my arms in a defensive motion with my hands clenched into fists.

"Awwwww...look at her. It's so cute! Not so tough now are you, Strickler?" Steve taunted.

I balled my fists and glared at him.

"You need to step away from me, or I swear I will-"

"You'll what, Strickler? Will you run to your daddy?" Steve asked in a high pitched baby voice.

That startled me into silence. I hadn't expected him to say that.

"Will you tell him how mean the kids at this school are being to you so that you can back to being home schooled?"

"WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" I demanded trying to keep my angry tears at bay.

"Yeah, Steve. What exactly is your problem?" A voice asked from behind him.

Steve turned slowly to Jim and my eyes widened.

"You know, it would be g-great if you could...you know, not bully a girl..." Jim trailed off nervously as Steve zeroed in on him.

"Nice would be you minding your own business." Steve growled lowly.

"So, yeah where were we?" Steve grinned turning back to me. "Oh yes, you were just about to tell me about how you were gonna run to your daddy like the little chicken you are!"

I saw Jim slowly set his bike to stand against a support beam before reiterating,

"Look, Steve, seriously. You need to back away from her. Just let her go."

Steve turned to Jim and grabbed him by the strap of his backpack practically raising him from the ground.

"Or you'll do what?" He asked raising his fist.

"Do it." Jim demanded. "Punch me."

Toby gasped.

"You-You're asking for a beating?" Steve chuckled in disbelief.

"Yeah, just go crazy." Jim told him. "In twenty years, you're gonna be fat and bald and you'll be working in a muffler shop, and Alexandra will have a career as a gold medal Olympian and will be a billionaire."

Steve reared back with his fist.

"LET HIM GO, STEVE!" I demanded stepping forward.

"LET HIM GO! LET HIM GO!" Toby started chanting.

"LET HIM GO! LET HIM GO! LET HIM GO!" The students joined in.

"Palchuk, what's going on here?" Coach demanded bursting out of the school doors.

"Uh, nothing, sir." Steve stated.

"Why aren't you at practice?" Coach questioned.

Steve knelt down and picked up my book bag and pushed it none too gently into my arms.

"I was helping Alex with her book bag. She dropped it."

"On the double! Now!" Coach ordered.

Steve looked back at me angrily before storming to Jim and whispering,

"Friday, at noon. You and me."

Then as he walked away.

"Tick-tock. Tick."

The students slowly dispersed as if nothing happened.

"Jim?" I asked turning to him concerned. "Are you ok? That was so brave of you. Why would you do that?"

"Hmmm? Yeah, I'll be fine. I think the better question is, are you ok?" Jim inquired gently.

"Y-yeah. I will be...I think. I just thought it was a rivalry. I never thought he would stoop as low to be physically aggressive with me." I murmured turning back to my locker to grab some more things.

Jim nodded though he still looked worried about me.

"Dude! That was so awesome! You were so freaking cool!" Toby enthused as he and Jim walked away and I headed inside the building.

Most of the other students had gone home by now. I walked through the hallways and that's when the tears threatened to overflow. I began to shiver uncontrollably and I crossed my arms over myself in an self soothing attempt. I went to the girls bathroom and the tears spilled over. I began to hiccup as I tried to gain control. I was fine but the whole encounter had still scared me so badly. I knew self defense, why had I locked up? The comment about me not belonging, running to my father whenever something goes wrong, being weak...it got to me. I sat on the floor in the bathroom with my knees by my head. I don't know how long it was until I regained my composure. I washed my face in an attempt to make it look like I hadn't been crying. It didn't work. I headed outside and saw my father hurrying through the courtyard, his face pinched with worry. I rubbed my face to try to convince myself I didn't look as terrible as I felt. I was wrong. My father turned and saw me. He hurried over and his stern demeanor quickly turned to shock and worry when he saw my tear stained face.

"Dad?" I my voice croaked from crying. "Can we train tonight?"

Author's note: So that's chapter 2! Let me know what you think! Much love!


	3. The Missing Amulet

"What happened?" My father asked urgently grabbing my shoulders and looking me up and down. "Are you hurt?"

I threw myself into his arms and nuzzled into his chest as I tried not to cry.

Once he was over his shock, he wrapped his arms tightly around me and I just reveled in how safe I felt. I felt his hand rub my back soothingly as he whispered.

"You're alright. I'm here. You're alright."

My breath slowly stopped shuddering and I murmured,

"Thank you. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

My father grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

"Alexandra. What has happened? I have never seen you this upset. Are you hurt?"

"I-I don't know if I should talk about it." I replied wiping my nose on my sleeve.

"Alexandra Elizabeth." My father said sternly causing me to look at him. "Tell me what has happened. I can't help you if I don't know what has upset you."

His expression softened and he gently held my face in his hands.

"Please, let me help you."

"Dad...I'm sorry. I should have done better. I know better, I'm sorry." I stammered feeling embarrassed with the mess I was in.

"What has happened?" My father questioned softly again before tucking me under one arm and we started walking out of the school towards the town.

"I've-" I took a deep breath. "I've been doing really well in gym class. Coach Lawrence asked if I would consider trying out for the girls track team."

"Is...is that why you're upset?" My father asked completely dumbfounded.

"No, its...its about Steve Palchuk." I mumbled.

"Yes? What about him?" My father demanded his voice at nearly a growl.

"He's...well, he's really not happy with me showing him up in class. He dared me to race him in gym and if he won he wanted me to stop showing him up. You've raised me better than that so I knew not to take him up on it."

My dad seemed to stand up straighter. He gave me an approving look and I couldn't help but give him a small smile back, basking in the fact that he was proud of me.

"But in the end, I raced him. I didn't want to, Coach just happened to choose me and Steve to climb at the same time." I explained as we entered our small apartment building. We walked up to the stairs and my dad unlocked the door. My father gestured for me to take a seat at the dining table as he put over a tea kettle. He sat across from me as we waited for the kettle to boil.

"Well, I beat him by quite a bit. I guess he couldn't handle it." I said not meeting my father's eyes and picking at my nails.

"Why do you say that?" My father asked getting up as the kettle whistled and pouring two cups of tea.

"Well, he and his goons had me cornered." I started accepting my cup of chamomile from my dad.

My father took his usual seat across from me.

"He caged me against the lockers. I used my book bag to push him away but he took it from me and threw it. I got into fighting stance...but dad, I-I froze. I'm sorry. I know better but-I couldn't-"

I took a deep breath when I saw my fathers hands tighten on his cup.

"I wish I had defended myself. I just froze. If it hadn't been for Jim-"

"Jim?" My father asked his eyes widening in surprise.

"Yeah, he saw Steve bullying me and confronted him. He actually was willing to get hit instead of me. Steve never got around to throwing a punch but it was really brave of him. I still wish I could've handled myself though. Steve has no right to go around the school treating people the way he does."

"Jim usually keeps his head low. That's very uncharacteristic of him." My father hummed after taking a sip of his tea.

"He seems pretty nice." I answered blowing the steam coming off my tea.

"Does he fancy you?" My father asked setting his cup down.

"Jim? Fancy me?" I chuckled shaking my head. "No, he's got his eyes set on a different girl in my class."

"Good. As fond as I am of the boy, that is not something I would tolerate." My father exhaled as set his cup down.

I laughed.

"Out of everything I just told you, that's what you took away from it?"

My father smiled at me in return.

"Well, I think it's fairly obvious what you do about Steve. Now, a boy fancying you would be a more complicated situation to untangle."

"Really, dad?" I scoffed slightly taking a small swallow of the hot beverage.

His gaze turned serious again.

"Alexandra, don't ever hold back from me. If someone bothers you, don't ever think you can't tell me. I'm not ashamed of you for freezing up."

I blushed softly. Even if he wasn't ashamed, I was.

"You've never been threatened or in a fight before. It's natural. Even if you've had training, it was a normal reaction. What made you freeze up, do you know?"

"He asked if I would run to my dad. If I would whine about how mean the kids are ask to go back to being home-schooled." I muttered quickly swallowing some more tea to calm my nerves.

"What was it about that statement that bothered you?" My father questioned gently.

"I felt weak, dad. Like he was going to crush me and I couldn't do anything about it. I was scared." I said pulling my knees up and setting my chin on them while looking back at him.

"His behavior has been and is inexcusable. If you would like, I will contact his mother and we will-" My father began strongly.

"NO!" I squeaked causing my dad to jump slightly.

"No." I said lowering my voice. "That'll just make things worse. I mean, I'm sorry but you getting involved will just prove his point. I love you and appreciate you wanting to protect me, but I need to be able to protect myself."

My father nodded although reluctantly.

"Alright, so we are doing the obvious?"

"Yes." I stated.

"Alright. We will head to the gym first thing after school tomorrow." My father agreed with a kind smile.

I got up and hugged him tightly.

"I love you so much dad. You always know exactly what to do."

My dad patted my back gently.

"I'm so happy you're mine."

With that my father smiled kindly and stood up before looking at his watch.

"It's a little late to make dinner."

"So...Chinese takeout?" I asked excitedly. I loved takeout.

"Chinese takeout." My father confirmed. "Would you mind ordering it in for me? You know my usual."

I nodded enthusiastically before grabbing my phone. I grabbed my backpack and headed to my room while placing the order.

Walter Stricklander watched the girl practically skip off to her room. The situation with Palchuk was concerning. It was one thing for a young, human male to establish dominance with the other males but to corner Alexandra for outpacing him in class? That will not do. He sighed and took his cup back to the kettle to pour himself some more tea. He made a mental note to talk to Coach Lawrence about Steve's behavior even if Alexandra told him not to get involved. He understood her hesitation to come to him in fear of making matters worse but Steve should not be allowed to continue the way he was. He rubbed his eyes. He really had grown far to attached to Alexandra. He was not only acting like her father, he felt like her father. When he couldn't find her earlier, the list of things that could have happened to her had fogged his mind and he had panicked. Not for what Bular would have done to him for losing such an asset but for the fact that she could have been in danger. It was very un-changeling like. He took another sip of tea and pondered over it. He could not for the life of him figure out how she had wormed her way into his heart. He needed to do something about it but was at a loss as to what. It was not like he would keep being her father forever. Especially when Gunmar rises. He will have to tell her everything. Everything. He went to the window and watched a car drive below. He sighed. He had no idea how he was going to tell her, but it was inevitable. As nice as this picture was, just him and her, it was a facade. Just something he had to do to bring honor to changelings and bring them to a better, brighter world. Where they are looked down upon no longer. Being chosen to raise her was the highest honor. Hopefully, she would vouch for the changelings in the future. Considering who she really was, her support would be invaluable in the future. He heard a door open behind him and saw the girl smiling brightly at him.

"I called the Chinese place. They said they should be here in about fifteen minutes."

"Alright, why don't you work on your homework until then?" He suggested.

"Ok. Just let me know when the food arrives!" She answered as she shut the door.

He turned back to the window. This situation had become much harder to emotionally navigate then he had previously thought. Just then his phone rang in his suit pocket.

"Hello?"

"The Trollhunter has fallen." Gladys Groe let him know giddily on the other line.

"Has he? We should have known Bular would grow impatient. Where?" Walter responded quietly as not to draw Alexandra's attention.

"The bridge by the canals." Gladys informed.

"The amulet. Have you found it?" Walt asked anxiously.

"No. I've searched the remains and it's not there." Gladys answered worriedly.

"It has to be there!" Walter exclaimed quietly. "Keep searching!"

"I'm sorry, Stricklander. I've searched every stone." Gladys said quietly.

Strickler remained silent, his eyes glowed fiercely in annoyance.

"Is-Is it possible the amulet has chosen a new champion?" Gladys worried.

"Of course it's possible you, idiot!" Walter hissed before putting fingers on his temples and taking a deep calming breath. "When did you get there?"

"I got here as the sun began to set." She replied.

"The sun was still up then?" Walter clarified.

"Yes, I got here while the sun was just starting to set."

"So, no troll could have gotten it." Walter murmured puzzled. "Were any other changelings aware that the Trollhunter had fallen?"

"I'm sure there were but there are none currently in the area besides you and I, Stricklander." Gladys reminded.

"It could still be there. Keep searching. If you can't find it, do not tell Bular." Strickler warned. "Go back to your home and don't even mention looking for it. I will look for it first thing tomorrow night."

"Roger that, Stricklander."

With that the phone call ended and Walt paced worriedly with his hands crossed behind his back. Why on earth wouldn't the amulet be there? The only ones who know about the amulet are trolls and changelings. Changelings are the only ones able to walk in sunlight and the only ones there were Gladys and himself. Gladys would have no reason to lie, not if she valued her life.

"That impatient for food?" Asked Alexandra's amused voice.

He turned to see her leaning against the door frame with an entertained grin.

"You know how much I enjoy fried rice." He teased back.

Soon after Alexandra got a call saying that the food had arrived. They ate their food and bantered comfortably until it was time for bed. Alexandra hugged him goodnight and went to get a good night's sleep. However, He stayed up in his room, pacing into the wee hours of the morning. Where was the amulet?


	4. Time to Spar

I groaned softly as I poured myself some cereal, my arm throbbing from the motion. Nomura had kicked my butt that night. She had been extra harsh and I told myself it was because she wanted me to get better but part of me knew she enjoyed seeing me face-plant. I rubbed my face tiredly before taking a bite of breakfast.

"Tired, Alexandra?" My father asked his voice tinged in amusement as he walked past me to pour some coffee.

"I can't lift my arms if that means anything." I answered sullenly taking another bite.

"It'll get easier as you continue to practice." He comforted as he gathered his books for school.

I observed him with some envy. No matter what he always looked put together. Not one hair was out of place and his suit was washed and pressed. I was the opposite. I had thrown my hair in a messy bun and was wearing an over-sized sweatshirt and some leggings.

"How do you do it?" I muttered putting my empty bowl in the sink.

"Do what?" My father questioned closing his brief case to look at me.

"Look so polished all the time? You work long hours and do so much, I just don't understand how you do it. I spar with Nomura one night and I'm a mess." I questioned as I grabbed my backpack and followed him out the door.

He chuckled softly at my question.

"I've lived much longer than you and had to find my own way of doing things and fell into a routine. You'll get there one day."

"You're just so calm and put together all the time. Do you ever get frazzled?" I asked as we continued walking.

"Of course I do." He said his face becoming more serious. "But I often don't let it show. It's a skill I've learned with time. It's best that people perceive you as organized and thoughtful. It helps in the work force."

"I've been told I wear my heart on my sleeve. I'm pretty easy to read." I said looking away. "Is that a bad thing?"

My father didn't answer for a little while. Then he finally said,

"Showing your emotions doesn't make you weak, Alexandra. However, there are people in this world that will manipulate it and use it to their advantage."

"How do I...I mean, how do I even fix that? It's almost part of who I am." I questioned, eyebrows furrowing in frustration.

"As I said Alexandra, it does not make you weak."

"You also just said that people will manipulate it which puts me at a disadvantage." I replied in frustration.

He smiled proudly at me.

"That may be, but you're young. You will learn to control your emotional expressions in time, little one."

I looked up at that. He hadn't called me that since I was a small child.

"I'm not little." I said stubbornly.

My father only laughed and ruffled my hair playfully.

I grinned as I rolled my eyes and brushed his hand away from my now messy hair. I wasn't really annoyed, moments like this were nice. Just him and I, when we could talk and joke with each-other. I looked up to him and respected him with all my heart. Looking back at him as we approached the school I smiled realizing what a great father figure the universe had granted me. Out of anyone who could've adopted me, it was him. I was lucky. Reaching the school I saw Claire and told my father my goodbyes before running off to see her.

"Today's the big day!" She whispered excitedly to me.

"I'm sure you'll get the part." I reassured her as I quickly put some books in my locker. "You've been studying your lines like every day! Who else would get the role of Juliet?"

"Will you be there?" She asked.

"To audition?" I questioned confused as I zipped up my backpack.

"No, I was wondering if you would mind sitting in the audience as morale support?"

"Yeah, I'm free that period. I will totally come cheer you on!" I said as we walked to class.

"Awesome! Darci and Mary should be there too!" Claire enthused.

The day seemed to go by fairly normally. When auditions rolled around, I sat next to Miss Janeth because the back-row was full. Darci and Mary smiled apologetically but I just shrugged. I don't mind sitting next to teachers. Miss Janeth and I made some small talk, seeing as I hadn't gotten to know her all that well yet. She was a little disappointed to hear that I wasn't going to be trying out for a part but perked up as I enthusiastically discussed Shakespeare with her. My father had always encouraged me to read ahead of my grade level and his book collection consisted of many old English texts including Shakespeare. We quieted as the other students showed up to audition. I grimaced as Eli auditioned for Romeo. He seemed like a sweet guy but maybe Romeo isn't the best role for him. I watched a few other people auditioned and then Claire walked up. She smiled and introduced herself and I sent her a thumbs up as she began. She of course slayed her audition and I couldn't have been prouder of her. I heard a soft clanging and I glanced up and saw to my complete surprise, Jim. He was wearing a beautiful and intricate suit of armor with a huge sword on his back. My jaw dropped. Shy, stuttering Jim Lake Jr. was wearing a full suit of armor and was auditioning for Romeo.

"What are you doing?" I mouthed at him.

"I don't know." He mouthed back looking panicked.

He doesn't know? He just so happened to put on a suit of armor and appear for auditions? What?

"Who are you?" Miss Janeth asked looking up.

"Ummm-James Lake Junior." Jim stated slowly.

"And who are you trying out for?" She replied.

"Romeo?" He responded sounding unsure.

"Well, we are all ears." She stated sounding less than excited.

"Woah...what's he wearing?" Someone behind me whispered.

Jim hesitated before turning and looking at Claire and Toby who were standing off stage. He took a deep breath and began.

"Uh, destiny." He took another deep breath. "Destiny is-a gift. Some go their entire lives, living an existence of quiet desperation, never learning the truth that what feels as though a burden pushing down on our shoulders..."

He drew the sword and pointed it at the audience eliciting gasps from the people seated.

"-Is actually the sense of purpose that lifts us to greater heights. Never forget that fear is the precursor to valor."

Claire sat next to me but I hardly noticed as I couldn't take my gaze away from Jim. Where had this confidence come from?

"He's good." Miss Janeth commented to us, clearly impressed.

"That to strive and triumph in the face of fear is what it means to be a hero. Don't think."

Jim then waved his sword dramatically and put it back in his sheath.

"Become."

Everyone clapped. I was astounded.

"Wow." I commented to Claire.

"Yeah...wow is exactly what I was thinking." She muttered back in awe.

"Thank you." Jim said graciously to the crowd.

Claire brushed back a piece of hair and walked up to him. I turned back to Darci and Mary and pointed with my thumb.

"Soooo, I think we've found Claire's Romeo."

"You think? They're perfect for eachother." Mary whispered back.

After school, I sat on the school sign with Claire as we waited for her parents to get her.

"I didn't know Jim could be so...charismatic." She said eyes wide with surprise.

"I'm impressed too. Jim is usually so quiet but I feel like he's gotten a confidence boost or something. Like, he stood up for me against Steve. Then this performance...just wow." I agreed.

I then let a mischievous smile stretch across my face.

"He's your Romeo now."

She nudged me playfully.

"We haven't even been told if we've gotten the parts yet!"

"Yeah, sure. The boy with the armor and the sword with the breath taking audition isn't gonna be Romeo, and the most popular girl at school won't be Juliet. Sure...whatever you say." I teased.

She shook her head chuckling.

Just then Jim and Toby walked by next to their bikes. I gave them a friendly wave and they waved back.

"Those two are really nice." I told Claire.

"They're a little odd though, don't you think?" She asked swinging her legs.

"They're boys. Of course they're going to be weird. They've also kind of been the nerdy outcasts." I pointed out.

"I suppose." She consented.

"Hey! So, I was wondering." She stated clapping her hands with excitement. "The girls and I have been planning a sleepover and were wondering if you would like to come? It'll be at my place."

"I would love to! That sounds like fun! I'll have to ask my dad but I don't see why he would say no." I replied enthusiastically.

"Awesome! We will eat SO much junk food! And play some games and watch a few movies!" She listed excitedly.

"It sounds like fun!" I agreed.

Just then a car pulled up and honked its horn.

"That's my cue! Gotta go! See you later, Alexandra! Text me after you talk to your dad!" She yelled as she ran to the car.

I waved as she left and then stretched my arms above my head groaning as my back cracked. I then slid off the school sign and headed into the school to search for my father. I approached his office and opened the door. He was typing on the computer briskly at his desk looking deep in thought.

"Hey, dad." I greeted as I entered.

"I unfortunately have some extra work to do here. Nomura should be here in a few minutes to take you to gym to to train." He responded not looking up from his typing.

"Alright." I agreed as I studied him. He wasn't usually this focused on his work, it must be important.

I ate the extra sandwich I packed for dinner quietly as he continued to type. The only sounds in the room were his fingers on the keyboard, the clock on the wall and occasionally my chewing. Nomura showed up a few minutes later and we walked together to the gym to train.

After getting my butt kicked, again. She walked me to the apartment and I trudged up the stairs and opened the door. I waved goodbye to her and stepped inside. My father was sitting in a chair facing the window. His legs were crossed and his finger steepled as he stared out the window.

"Hey dad, I'm home." I greeted cautiously as I closed the door behind me. "So, Claire wanted me to ask you if-"

"It's late, Alexandra. You should probably get your homework done and head to bed."

I blinked in confusion. His answer was short and curt.

"Umm, sure. Ok. Goodnight." I murmured meekly as I headed to my room.

I threw one last glance over my shoulder and he was still in the same position. I quietly closed the door behind me and went and sat on the bed. I tried to ignore the pang in my heart. He usually wanted to know how my day went. He was probably just tired and stressed from work I reasoned as I opened my backpack and got my homework out. I tried to focus on the paragraph I was reading but I couldn't.

"You're being WAY too sensitive." I berated myself as I closed the book and stood up to walk to my window. I looked out and just sighed.

"He had a long day. That's it." I told myself. "Maybe I should talk to him about it. That always makes me feel better, maybe he'd appreciate that."

I stood up and began to walk to my door but stopped when I heard him talking animatedly on the phone to someone. My curiosity got the best of me. I crept to the door and pushed my ear against it.

"Yes, a student of mine. A boy has been chosen." He stated sounding exasperated. "Yes, it's not at all what we expected but we will deal with it."

'Chosen?' I thought to myself. 'Is he talking about a scholarship or something?'

"This could be a good thing, things may be easier. I want you to double it on sending the bridge pieces."

'Bridge pieces?' I questioned inwardly. I knew my father volunteered at the museum but bringing an entire bridge to our little museum as an exhibit was a little extreme. Dang, no wonder he's stressed.

"Excellent. Building should begin within the next week." He said.

'The next week?' I thought. My interest was peaked. I knew I shouldn't be snooping but my father was exporting a BRIDGE to a museum.

I had to see this. Nomura works there, maybe I could convince her to let me go to work with her one day? Maybe I could sneak a peak of this freaking bridge? Wait! Doesn't the school go on a field trip to the museum soon?!

I quietly walked away from the door and pulled out my diary. It'd been a while since I last used it. I blew the dust off the top and coughed as dust flew up. I got the little key for the lock and opened. I then logged my findings.

'Dad was acting fine this morning. We had a good talk on the way to school and Claire smoked her audition for Juliet. Jim also did amazing as Romeo. It's almost certain he has the part. Claire wants me to go to a sleepover with Darci and Mary. I tried to ask my dad but he's oddly tense and aloof. I was confused at first but overheard him talking about a bridge being brought to the museum. He loves history so I'm sure this bridge must mean alot to him. Why haven't I seen any announcements about a new exhibit though? Is it a secret? What does a male student at the school have to do with anything? Is it in relation to the bridge? A scholarship? Does Nomura know? Who was he talking to? Will update soon.'

I then closed my diary and locked it shut. My heart raced with excitement and I also felt a pang of guilt. I shouldn't eavesdrop and I'm not meant to see this bridge obviously. Yet, there was another voice inside of me that screamed to know more. I pursed my lips and turned back to the window with a confused sigh. What an odd day.

Author's note: Not my best chapter but I tried. Alexandra is starting to become curious. Where will her curiosity lead her? What will she find out? Thank you for reading my story! I really appreciate it! Please leave a review! I love hearing what people think. As one person mentioned, will Alexandra discover trolls soon? Yes and no. The people of this town are remarkably oblivious and Alexandra is no exception. The troll world has been hidden for centuries so they cover their tracks well but yes. Alexandra is beginning to notice that something is off.


	5. The Human Trollhunter

Walter Strickler took a deep breath when he heard Alexandra shut her bedroom door behind him. He knew he had upset her judging by her voice but he would smooth things out later. She was quick to forget her disappointment thankfully, and forgave easily. He sipped some tea that lay in his cup on the side table beside his chair. It had been quite a day. His fear of Jim being the trollhunter had been confirmed. It was quite the conundrum. Never before had a human been chosen to wield the mantle of Trollhunter. He felt strangely conflicted over his student becoming the Trollhunter. Jim had always been a good kid and a decent student. He had earned much of Walter's respect when he had defended Alexandra. Now, this fifteen year old boy was his sworn enemy. He reflected on his afternoon. When Alexandra had gone to train with Nomura, he had gone to the Lake residence to meet with Jim's mother.

He arrived at precisely six o' clock. He knew as the sun set that Bular was going to test the Trollhunter's mettle despite Walter advising him not to. Jim had proved to be resilient and he had no doubt that he would walk away from this encounter. He walked up to the humble house and rang the doorbell. He heard some shuffling from inside and came face to face with a woman. She had big, blue eyes and hair that shimmered in the light like a flickering flame. She was slim and still dressed in green scrubs from her shift at the hospital. Walter was instantly charmed by her for reasons he didn't understand.

"Can I help you?" She asked sounding confused.

"Ah, yes. Walter Strickler." He said extending his hand to her. "Jim's history teacher."

Her eyes widened and her cheeks blushed with embarrassment.

"I am so sorry! I completely forgot you were coming! Please forgive me and come in!"

Walter nodded graciously as he entered her home. He glanced around. It was charming.

"I am so sorry. After working a double shift at the hospital my brain is just a mess. I do well multi tasking but sometimes I just forget smaller things, you know? When you scheduled this meeting I was just wrapping up at work." She rambled apologetically.

"It's no problem, I can tell you are a very busy woman." He offered kindly as he took a seat at the bar.

Barbara thanked him and walked into the kitchen.

"Can I get you anything? Coffee? Tea?"

"Tea would be nice, if you wouldn't mind, of course." He answered.

"No problem!" She said enthusiastically as she got out a kettle and filled it with water.

"May I ask exactly what this meeting is about? Jim's not in trouble is he?" She asked worriedly as she set the kettle on the stove and turned it on.

"No, no trouble per se." He began. "I actually wanted to congratulate him on his wonderful audition today."

"Audition?" She questioned coming to stand in front of him in the kitchen.

"Yes, he auditioned for Romeo in the school play and blew everyone away with his performance. You should be proud." He said with a smile.

"Jim? As in, my son, auditioned for Romeo?" She repeated in astonishment.

"Yes, he has informed me that he also joined the chess club." He added folding his hands.

"I didn't know he could play chess." She muttered in amazement before blinking and looking back at him.

"I'm so sorry! I must sound like an absent mother. I swear, Jim and I have a great relationship. I've just never seen him have an interest in either of those things."

"It's alright. When children reach this age they tend to do things we as parents don't understand or expect. He seems to have a new found confidence." He observed gently.

"He could use that. He's been so shy and reserved ever since his father left." Mrs. Lake mentioned softly.

"I've noticed that he can be very quiet and almost insecure at times. The last few days, I have noticed more confidence and perhaps it's these new...extracurricular activities that are giving him this confidence." He answered. "Though, I am a little concerned he's bitten off more than he can chew. He mentioned that he enjoys taking care of you, may I ask what that entails?"

Mrs. Lake smiled fondly at the thought of her son and said,

"He enjoys cooking and makes me breakfast and packs me lunch everyday. I've insisted that he doesn't need to, but once that boy sets his mind to something I doubt anyone could stop him. Though, I'll be honest. I'm thankful he can cook and enjoys it, else my meals would consist of black coffee and peanut butter sandwiches."

Walt chuckled at that.

"Not one for cooking, I take it?"

"I usually leave that to Jim, though I do occasionally try my hand at it." She smiled back.

She turned to check on the kettle while saying.

"It's nice to see Jim interested in something besides taking care of me. I almost feel like he thinks the world depends on him, but he's just a kid. He shouldn't feel like that."

'If you only knew.' Walter thought to himself as he observed her.

"Do you have any children, Mr. Strickler?" She asked curiously as she adjusted the heat of the stove.

"One. A daughter." He answered cordially.

"Oh really? What's her name?" She inquired.

"Alexandra. She's sixteen. She's in Jim's class as well." He said falling into the familiar pattern of conversation that he had with many parents.

"Oh! I think Jim may have mentioned her. She's traveled quite a bit, am I right?" Mrs. Lake asked coming to stand across from him again.

"Oh, yes. She's been all over the world. There are certain perks to having a history teacher as a parent." He said with a soft laugh and a smile.

"This is her first year at Arcadia Oaks High though, right? Has she just been traveling with the Mrs then?" Mrs. Lake inquired innocently.

"Oh, no. I've-ah, never married. In my line of work, it wasn't really an option. I was married to my work you might say." He explained quickly. "I adopted Alexandra when she was a baby. I wasn't exactly looking to be a father, as I mentioned being married to my work, but fate works in ways we don't understand."

"Really? You just adopted a baby after working for so long?" Mrs Lake questioned confused. "Wouldn't that have gotten in the way of your career?"

"Well, fate works in odd ways. I can honestly say I never thought I would have the opportunity to be a father. I didn't know it was something I would ever desire either, but she was all alone in the world. I suppose I was too. All in all it was a fortuitous thing for the both of us. I ended up adopting her and here we are, sixteen years later." He spoke reflecting on the years he's spent together with her. He knew the true story behind her adoption but this was close enough to the truth to pass along. "She hasn't gotten in the way of my career. If anything, she helped."

"Wow. That is quite the story." Mrs. Lake marveled. "So you've raised her all by yourself?"

"Is it so shocking? From what I observe, you're doing the same." He pointed out gently.

"You've got me there." She chuckled. "I apologize if I've offended you. I just don't see very many single fathers."

"It's quite alright. Most people find the dynamic strange even in today's modern society." He chuckled.

"I suppose that's true." She smiled back at him and just then the kettle began to whistle.

As Mrs. Lake pulled the kettle from the stove the front door opened.

"Jim! I'm in the kitchen!" She called.

"Hey mom! Oh man! You would so not believe what happened to me on the way home from-" Jim started before turning to corner and seeing Walter.

"Look who stopped by." His mother said enthusiastically.

"Hello Jim." Walter greeted evenly.

"Mr. Strickler." Jim greeted back sounding confused.

"Mr. Strickler came by to congratulate you." His mother informed him.

"Oh, that's really...nice." Jim answered kindly albeit sounding very confused.

"It's a great honor that you've been chosen to wield this mantle. I have no doubt that you'll prove equal to the task." Walter stated with double meaning.

"Of?" Jim questioned perplexed.

"Why didn't you tell me you were trying out for Romeo and Juliet?" His mother exclaimed as she poured Walter some tea.

"Maybe we could back up a few steps?" Jim pleaded.

"Jim, surely you knew you'd won the part of Romeo, after your breathtaking audition yesterday." Walter enthused.

"Yeah, after the audition I had to run but-wait I got the part?" He cut off confused.

"I was just remarking to your mother that I'm a touch concerned about your being spread so thin, particularly in light of your new commitment to the chess club." Walter mentioned watching for any reaction from Jim that would show that he caught his double meaning but none was seen. Excellent.

"And I didn't even think you knew how to play chess!" Mrs. Lake exclaimed with a laugh.

Walt took this moment to take a sip of tea and gagged. Had she managed to burn water? Was that even possible?

"Chess, acting...it's like you have this entire secret life I know nothing about."

"You have no idea." Jim said softly.

"Atlas too carried the weight of the world on his shoulders, and I'm concerned that like him you are overextending yourself." Walter pointed out with concern in his voice. The whole point of this was to gage the Trollhunter's inner workings.

"I can handle it." Jim stated confidently.

"A few days ago you were falling asleep in class." Walter mentioned.

"Wait, what?" Mrs Lake questioned worriedly before spilling tea. She quickly went to clean it up.

"Yeah, b-but now I am recharged and ready to go!" Jim said smacking a table and nearly dropping a vase. He quickly caught it and held it dramatically in one hand. "To be or not to be!"

The adults stared at him in slight concern.

"Right? Right? Am I right?" He questioned his confidence losing traction.

"Jim, that's Hamlet." His mother chuckled in amusement.

Mrs Lake offered him another cup of tea and he knew it was time to go.

"Thanks. I don't want to overstay my welcome. My phone, Mrs. Lake." He stated as he stood up and handed her his calling card.

"Please, call me, Barbara." She said extending her hand.

Charming woman, even if she couldn't make a proper cuppa.

"Barbara." He repeated before kissing her hand in a romantic, old fashioned manner. "Delighted to meet you."

He couldn't help but feel pleased with himself when her cheeks blushed at the action. He quickly brushed away such frivolous feelings and walked out the door.

Walt headed to his car, he had gotten more insight on the Trollhunter's home life and therefore more information on the hunter. As he was about to unlock his car, the hair on the back of his neck stood up and he knew there was someone else there. He knew exactly who it was.

"You shouldn't be here." Walter chided a dark tone in his voice.

Bular merely growled at him before turning to the window.

"Why aren't I feeling his neck snap in my hands right now? Burning his hut to the ground?"

Bular turned to Strickler straightening to stand at full height. Strickler refused to submit.

"That certainly wouldn't draw any attention." Walter scoffed.

"I could take the amulet and be done with it." Bular growled impatiently.

"Your attempt to do so earlier was not only unsuccessful, it risked exposing our agenda to both humans and trolls." Walter pointed out referring to the battle against Kanjigar.

Bular merely huffed in return.

"First human trollhunter." Walter appraised. "This will require finesse, patience."

"I resent your weak, devious ways, Impure." Bular insulted darkly. "I only respect force."

"And I respect your father." Strickler shot back unwavering. "If you want any chance of seeing him again, adapt."

Bular sighed in annoyance before turning back to the window. Walter rolled his eyes before pushing against him and leading him away from the window before Jim could see them.

Walter returned to his apartment maybe twenty minutes before Alexandra had. He sat reeling over tonight's events before his phone vibrated in his pocket. He rolled his eyes when he saw the caller ID.

"Yes, Otto?"

"Is it true?" The voice asked stunned. "Is a human really the Trollhunter?"

"Yes a student of mine. A boy has been chosen." Walter answered rubbing the bridge of his nose. He'd already had this conversation too many times in the last few days.

"Well, that's a new one. Out of all the outcomes I considered, not once was it ever a human becoming the Trollhunter." Otto observed sounding dumbfounded.

"Yes, it's not at all what we expected but we will deal with it." Strickler informed with exasperation. "This could be a good thing, things may be easier. I want you to double it on sending the bridge pieces."

"It's not an easy thing that you ask but it will be done." Otto answered deflating slightly.

"Excellent, building should begin within the next week." Walter informed him.

"It is progressing faster than either of us predicted then, ja?" Otto observed.

"We need to. The sooner we can get the bridge together and then the amulet. The sooner Gunmar will rise." Walter stated with pride.

"This is so exciting!" Otto exclaimed. "It will be as you say. We will double it on the importing of the bridge pieces."

"Good." Walter answered.

"Until next time, mein freund." Otto said before hanging up.

Walter hung up and looked towards Alexandra's room. Her light was still on but he just assumed she was doing homework. He glanced at his wristwatch. It was too late in the night to make amends. He would make up for his negligence of her tomorrow.

Author's note: I know! It's not alot of new development in the plot but I think understanding Strickler's angle is important to the story. Also Stricklake bonding am I right? Comment and let me know what you think! Until then, much love! :)


	6. Codeword

I was up early and began to think through the previous night as I dressed myself. If what I heard was true, then some sort of bridge was coming to Arcadia and would be put in the museum. Arcadia was a fairly small city and for an exhibit that large to come through, it must be so important to my dad and Nomura. Nomura had taken up the job of curator at the museum. She should be excited about this, even if her expertise was in ancient pottery and textiles. This would probably bring a great deal of profit and popularity to the museum...but why was there no advertising about it? I paused as I shrugged a light sweater on. It's very odd that they weren't advertising for this exhibit. The museum advertises every new exhibit they get...heck, I even knew they were going to have a geology exhibit sometime next year. Maybe this wasn't an exhibit? Then what would it be? Perhaps they would just be holding this exhibit until it could be shipped to a bigger museum? The more I thought about it the less sense it all made. I smiled when I thought of a way to get into the museum before the field trip. Again, I felt a pang of guilt for eavesdropping on my father's conversation. I brushed the knots out of my ebony hair as I looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't look much like my father. Although, I'm adopted that's to be expected. I took in my features. I had black, wavy hair that fell below my shoulders, my complexion was pale and my lips were a soft pink cupids bow. My eyes were grey with soft speckles of blue throughout them. I applied some mascara and idly wondered about my birth parents. I never really asked my father about them. He seemed to avoid that subject. Perhaps he was afraid that I would go looking for them. The most I had ever gotten out of him was that I was left alone when I was an infant and the adoption center thought that he would be a good fit for me. He would always smile at me fondly afterwards and talk about what a handful I was when I was little, but that he wouldn't trade me for the world.

I sighed as I set my hair brush down and observed my reflection once more. Part of me would love to know what happened to my parents and where they were now. Why did they give me up? Not that I had anything against my father. He was my world. I owed him everything, but one couldn't help but wonder where they really came from. I packed my book bag and headed to the kitchen. It was still early so my father wasn't up quite yet. I decided to surprise him with breakfast. I made some french toast and set some on a plate for him before sitting down with mine and going over some math questions for a test I had later that day.

"Someone's up early." My father commented sagely as he adjusted his coat.

"I made breakfast." I said gesturing to his plate as I finished a review question.

"I do hope you are not just now finishing your homework, Alexandra." He admonished as he took a seat and poured some syrup on his breakfast.

"No. I'm just reviewing for a test coming up today." I replied as I put away my school supplies and continued to eat.

My father nodded and took a bite.

"This is very good. Thank you for making me some."

"No problem." I said with a smile.

My father glanced over at me before saying,

"You're wearing your hair down. That's different. You usually have it up."

I chuckled as I put my hair tie in my bag.

"Just wanted to try something new today. I'm packing a hair tie for later when I spar with Nomura."

"It suits you. You should wear it down more often." He complimented before turning back to his breakfast.

"Oh, dad? I was wondering..." I started.

"Hmm?" He sounded to let me know he was listening as he flipped through a newspaper. I snorted softly. He must be the only one in Arcadia to still read a newspaper.

"So, I was thinking about what I'm going to do after high-school. I realized that I don't really have any idea of what I want to do." I said carefully as I shouldered my bag and headed towards him to take a seat next to him.

He looked up at me from his paper as if to say, "go on."

"Well, I really enjoy history and Nomura's a curator. Is it possible to maybe shadow her during one of her workdays, so that I could see what it would be like?"

He observed me for a little while.

I fidgeted.

He furrowed his brow as he looked at me and set the news paper aside.

"I never knew you had an interest in being a curator."

"I didn't either...I just realized that I do enjoy history and that's the first job that came to my mind." I answered looking away and at my nails.

He was quiet for a moment longer before saying,

"I will talk to Nomura and see if she would be willing to take you to the museum. I'm sure she would have to discuss it with her supervisors and you would not be allowed to handle the artifacts. You understand this?"

"Yes, I know." I replied as my heart pounded wondering if he would somehow realize that my main goal for going with Nomura wouldn't be to learn about being a Curator.

"Alright, I will talk to her. Though, I've always pictured you in a different field." He stated as he looked back at his newspaper.

"Really? What field is that?" I laughed pulling my legs up and crossing my arms across them.

"I think you have far more leadership potential then you know." My father smiled at me as he stood up to get his shoes.

"Really? Are you saying you could see me in politics or something?" I asked as I stood up with my backpack.

"Perhaps." He replied vaguely as he tied his shoes.

"You're not going to tell me are you?" I grumbled as I followed him out the door.

"You'll know when the time comes." He stated simply.

"Always with the riddles." I muttered under my breath.

School went about as usual. I tried to avoid Steve as much as possible after our previous confrontation. I was still scared of him even though Nomura was teaching me to kick butt. School was over for the day and I headed out of my study hall as the final bell rung. As I walked through the hallway I saw Claire and Darci waving at me. I waved back and headed over.

"Hey girl! How was rehearsal?" I asked as I approached them and we started walking down the hallway.

"It went alright. Jim seemed kind of out of it." Claire muttered sadly.

"Hey, I'm sure he'll snap out of it! Maybe he's just surprised he got the part." I comforted.

"With his performance? How could he be surprised?" She questioned.

"He doesn't strike me as an overly confident guy." I answered honestly.

"Then why would he audition as Romeo?" She asked sounding frustrated.

"We all know the answer to that Claire bear." Darci said with a giggle.

Claire promptly turned beet red and we laughed.

"Nobody's in the mood to get their face bashed in!" We heard an obnoxious voice growl.

We turned to see Steve Palchuk with Jim. He had Jim cornered against the lockers.

"But that's what's gonna happen, unless you wanna back down?"

Jim was avoiding eye contact as he said,

"Uh, I-I can do that?"

"Sure, you want to crawl away from me, on your knees bowing in front of everybody? That's a choice." Steve chuckled.

To everyone's horror, Jim bowed. I don't know what exactly took over me, but a deep and ugly fury lit in my heart.

"Whoa! I didn't expect you to actually choose wussing over whooping." Steve gloated as he turned to us girls.

"Jim. Get up. You don't have to do what he says." I encouraged as I stepped forward.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is." Steve said sauntering forward. "I have the sneaking suspicion you've been avoiding me, Strickler. Wonder why that is?"

I stayed silent but took a step forward so that Darci and Claire were behind me. Steve stopped in front of me as his eyes twinkled maliciously.

"Now, I enjoy seeing Lake wussing, don't get me wrong. However, I would much rather see you on your knees if you know what I mean?" He said looking me up and down.

It took me a second to process what he said before my cheeks flushed at his vulgarity and anger took over.

"How dare you?" I growled stepping closer as my fists bunched.

Steve laughed tauntingly.

"Hey, you can't blame a guy for-" He turned back to see Jim on his feet glaring daggers at Palchuk. "Did I say you could get up? Get back down!"

"Don't talk to her like that." Jim answered back looking furious.

Steve walked quickly towards him and pushed him into a locker. He threw a punch and Jim dodged it.

"Keep still so I can punch your face!" Steve hissed.

He kept missing as Jim dodged. Jim was eventually cornered by the lockers again and I snapped out of my stupor. I ran forward to intervene but not before Steve threw a punch. It would have hit Jim squarely in the jaw had I not been there. I blocked his fist with my arm and a hush fell over the courtyard.

"Need a girl to protect you, Lake?" Steve said staring me in the eye.

I kept an eye on Steve as I held out a hand for Jim to take to get up but he was looking at his bag.

"Get up, Jim. Don't let him treat you like this. I've got your back."

"Stay down and live, worm." Steve taunted Jim.

"No. I will not stay down." He stated firmly standing by my side.

Steve growled and stepped forward before to my surprise, Claire jumped between us.

"Leave them alone, Steve!" She begged.

He grabbed her roughly and threw her to the side where Darci and Mary caught her. Blood roared in my ears from anger. My eyes narrowed and I predicted his next move.

He went to grab me to move me out of the way to get to Jim. I let him grab me so that I was pushed against him. I then elbowed him in the face and grabbed his wrist before using my body to flip him over my head where he hit the ground with a satisfying thud. He groaned in a daze as he lay there.

"I kneel to no one." I spat as I gazed at his prone form.

The court yard erupted into cheers as Jim looked at me in amazement.

"What in the name of-" A voice started and the cheering immediately hushed. My face paled as I saw the principle standing there with a horrified look on his face. His eyes flickered from me to Palchuk on the ground who was slowly getting up.

"My office, NOW." He said dangerously quiet.

We both shuffled to the principle's office and sat down. The principle gave Steve and ice pack for his face.

"Wait here." The Principle said pointing at the both of us as he left the office. His face was so red, I swore I could see steam coming out of his ears.

I wiped my sweaty palms on my jeans and tried to keep my breathing steady.

"First time in the principle's office, huh?" Steve taunted before grimacing in pain.

I didn't bother answering him as I crossed my arms and tried to think of what to tell my dad. I hardly ever got into trouble.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Steve asked moving the ice pack to cover a swollen eye.

"As if I'd tell you." I scoffed looking away from him and out the window.

We were silent for a moment. The only sounds in the room were the incessant ticking of the clock and the tapping of my nervous feet.

"Jeez, would you relax? I get sent here all the time. The worst they're going to do is expel you." Steve said nonchalantly.

My head whipped back to him in alarm.

"I'm just kidding. A detention is probably coming our way."

"You deserve one. I don't." I huffed stubbornly crossing my arms.

"Really? Flipping a fellow student over your body like a UFC wrestler constitutes as violence. You look as evil as I usually do." He said with a smirk. "Whose the injured one here? You or me?"

"Whose got the better track record here? You or me?" I shot back trying to hide how nervous I was.

"Touche." He replied his eyes shining with something like respect.

The doors to the office flew open.

"I've contacted your mother, Mr. Palchuk. She should be here shortly." The principle stated as he sat down.

I looked over and was surprised that Steve had the decency to look ashamed.

"And my father?" I asked timidly.

The principle eyed me for a moment before reaching for his desk phone and dialing it.

I could hear my father's voice on the other side.

"Yes, Mr. Strickler? I'm going to need you in my office as soon as possible. We need to discuss some things about your daughter."

The principle then hung up.

Soon enough our parents arrived. Steve's mother looked so tired. She entered her eyes shining with disappointment and defeat. Steve glared at the floor. His mother did not look very much like Steve. Her hair was brown and curly and pulled back in a pony tail. Streaks of grey lined it and she wore a button up plaid shirt and some jeans with leather loafers. Her eyes were Steve's though, except they were more gentle and...sad. She took a seat next to him and just sat there quietly.

My father entered and his face shown with confusion at first until he saw Steve sitting in the seat next to me with a swollen eye and a bloody lip. There was a flicker of pride before his face darkened in something akin to protective anger. He came to sit next to me and wrapped an arm around me before whispering,

"Are you alright?"

I nodded dumbly as he gently rubbed my arm.

The principle cleared his throat to get our attention.

"I've called you here today on behalf of your children's behavior. I walked into the courtyard just twenty minutes ago to see Mr. Palchuk lying on the ground and Miss Strickler standing over him while the other kids were yelling. You can imagine my surprise at the scene. Normally Miss Strickler is an excellent student, this behavior is unprecedented." The principle stated glaring at me.

Steve smirked in my direction and I did my best not to let it get to me.

"Did you happen to see Alexandra attack Mr. Palchuk?" My father probed.

"No, I just-"

"Then perhaps you would know why Alexandra would have seemingly attacked Mr. Palchuk? I know my daughter and she would never have attacked someone unless she had felt threatened." My father countered protectively.

"It looked to me as if the children had started fighting and a crowd had formed. This isn't the first time this has happened." The principle said defensively.

"That still doesn't explain to me as to why Alexandra would have been in a fight. Maybe you could let the children speak for themselves before passing judgement?" My father advised although there was a frosty gleam in his eyes.

"Alright. Mr. Palchuk would you mind explaining what happened here today?" The principle started.

Steve paused for a moment, he looked at me briefly before saying,

"It was just a misunderstanding, sir."

"A misunderstanding?" The principle questioned disbelieving.

Steve nodded and I was understandably confused. What was he doing?

"A misunderstanding that left you on the ground with a black eye?"

"Yeah, I uh-have a tendency to say things that come across as disrespectful and Alex didn't like that so much."

The principle turned to me.

"Did Mr. Palchuk say something to you that bothered you Miss Strickler?" The principle asked looking me in the eyes.

"Yes." I answered slowly still not entirely sure why Steve was trying to cover this as a misunderstanding.

"What did he say that offended you?"

"He said quite a few things and I don't feel comfortable repeating them." I answered trying to keep my cheeks from blushing at the vulgar comment earlier.

"If we are going to get to the bottom of this I need answers." The principle responded looking between the two of us. "He obviously said something that made you uncomfortable enough to resort to physical violence."

"I didn't start any of this. I felt threatened and defended myself. Surely, this isn't Steve's first offense is it?" I snapped impatiently.

"No, but it is yours and I fail to understand how you feel justified in hurting a student because you felt insulted-"

"If I may?" My father interrupted. "Were these insults directed at you or other classmates?"

"Both." I answered honestly. "He was treating another student unfairly and I stepped in and told him to stop. He then said something inappropriate to me and when my friends stepped in he tried to beat one of them up. I acted in self defense."

"This thing he said that was inappropriate, was it sexual in nature?" My father asked calmly.

My eyes widened and I looked away as my cheeks again flushed darkly. My father's eyes grew colder and his grip on my shoulder tightened as he pulled me closer imperceptibly.

"I see." He growled lowly eyeing Steve who was sitting next to me with a frightened expression.

"Now, now." The principle said nervously as he eyed my father feeling the tension rise in the room. "That is only one side. I'm sure Mr. Palchuk wouldn't mind telling his side of the-"

"She's right." Steve spoke up suddenly.

I turned to him in wary surprise.

"I said some things I shouldn't have. I took things too far. I'm in the wrong, Alex isn't."

Even Steve's mother looked surprised at his confession.

"Are you sure you have nothing to add Mr. Palchuk?" The principle offered.

"No, sir." Steve answered while his mother refused to look at him which I took note of.

"Very well. I'm sorry for all this Mr. Strickler. You and your daughter may go. I need to discuss a few things with Mr. Palchuk and his mother." The principle dismissed.

"Thank you. Come along, Alexandra." My father beckoned as he led me out of the office with his arm still draped around my shoulder. We were home before my father said anything. He only removed his arm from around me when we got to our apartment building.

I gave a soft sigh of relief as I laid my backpack down beside the couch and sat down on it.

"Alexandra." My father started.

I looked up at him and he walked towards me before kneeling in front of me and taking my hand in his.

"I'm so proud of you for defending yourself. Know that."

I smiled shyly at his praise and looked back at him as he sat next to me.

"I also wanted to discuss what he said to you. If a man of any age says something that makes you uncomfortable or TRIES anything that frightens you in absolutely any way, I want you to tell me. Do you understand?"

I nodded shyly.

"What was it that he said to you?"

I repeated what Steve had said blushing fiercely the entire time.

"I will watch him more carefully around you now. You did the right thing though, and I am so very proud of you for doing so."

"Thanks, dad. I've never had to deal with this before."

"You will deal with it again. You're a beautiful, kind, lovely young woman and I will be honest that terrifies me. In my eyes, youre still so young and innocent." My father warned his eyes brimming with concern.

It took me aback. I wasn't used to my father displaying so much emotion.

"I'm trying to become more aware of others, dad. I'm trying to learn to defense myself and be more cautious." I replied.

"I know, Alex. You're just so soft and kind, and it terrifies me that someone will use that to hurt you one day." My father admitted looking away and swallowing a lump in his throat.

"They won't. Not so long as I've got you." I laughed laying my head on his shoulder. "Honestly, after I said that Steve had threatened me I could have sworn the temperature in the room dropped."

My father laughed softly before wrapping an arm around me.

"Well, no one messes with my daughter and gets away with it." He then sobered and said. "I will always be there for you. There may come a time where you don't need me anymore, but I'll always be there for you."

"You're my father and I will always need you." I stated firmly before an idea popped into my head. "How about we think of a code word? You know, in case I'm ever in trouble and need your help?"

"You could just tell me you're in trouble and need help." My father said playfully.

"Code-words are so much more fun though!" I pouted.

"Fine, what word should we use?" My father humored me.

"How about Chimera?"

"Why Chimera?"

"Because I loved those greek myths you used to read to me as a kid and Chimera is an awesome word." I said with a soft laugh.

My father shook his head with a chuckle.

"Alright, our code word is Chimera. If you ever are in trouble and can't tell me explicitly, you use that word. Deal?"

"Deal." I agreed.

"Alright, it's been a busy day for you young lady. I'll go ahead and cancel your training session with Nomura today. By the way, the museum is alright with you shadowing her on Saturday." My father said as he stood up.

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes, her day starts early so I suggest you don't be late. She's not as forgiving as I am."

"Isn't that the truth." I muttered self consciously rubbing my arms at the memories of face planting during training.

My father laughed at that before heading into the kitchen to start dinner. I was so excited, now maybe I'd figure out where that bridge was at the museum. My phone buzzed in my pocket. It was a text from Jim.

Jim: Hey, are you ok?

Me: Yeah, Principle let me go. Steve actually fessed up. Weird huh?

Jim: Yeah that is weird. I just wanted to thank you for standing up today. You're the talk of the school rn.

Me: Well maybe Steve will stop bullying...at least for a little while.

Jim: Here's hoping. You were really inspirational though. Steve's not the only bully I've been dealing with and you not only stood up to him but made him eat dirt! That was AMAZING!

Me: You just have to know your strengths and weaknesses as well as your opponents. Sometimes their greatest strength is their weakness. Steve is big but he's not as flexible as I am. I just had to wait for the right moment to use that against him.

There was a pause before Jim answered.

Jim: Thank you so much! You've given me something to think about! I gotta go now. TTYL

Me: TTYL

I then turned to see my father in the kitchen and smiled. As crazy as my life was at least I was doing some good. Jim was starting to stand up for himself and maybe everyone could get a break from Steve and his bullying. In a few days, I would go to the museum and maybe figure out where that bridge was. Life was chaotic but I was handling it just fine. Then things started to get weird.

Author's note: Hey everyone! It's been a hot minute! My state got hit by a few hurricanes and then I got sick and school got crazy so I haven't been writing but here's the next chapter! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! It really makes my day and I am SO SO glad you are enjoying it! Keep reviewing! It really helps keep me motivated. Much love everyone!


	7. Captured on Camera

Strickler counted the many boxes that filled the room in the museum. He checked them off one by one on his clipboard. Everything needed to be perfect. If so much as half a piece was missing, it would be disastrous. He heard a low growl and a large creature shuffling behind him. He did not need to turn around to know who it was. Bular had been growing more and more restless the closer the rebuilding of the bridge came and Strickler would not admit it but he was fearful that Bular's bloodlust would be taken out on him or one of his fellow changelings before Gunmar could return. He was the chosen guardian of Alexandra. He could not afford to be Bular's late night snack. He breathed deeply calming himself as he continued to check off on his sheet.

"We build it here?" Bular questioned in exasperation getting in Walt's face. "Right under their noses? Are you a fool?"

Walt checked off an item in annoyance before turning and saying in a honey sweet voice,

"Haven't you ever heard that the best hiding place is in plain sigh-"

He couldn't finish the thought because of Bular's claws being suddenly wrapped around his throat. Walt choked and gagged as his windpipe strained under the pressure. No...not now. There was so much to be done. Bular truly was growing impatient.

"Don't patronize me...impure." Bular hissed in his face squeezing tighter.

"We want the same thing, Bular. I know you don't like waiting, but it has taken time for the changelings to acquire the remaining pieces." Walter pleaded as he struggled with the claw around his throat.

With an irritated roar Bular shoved Strickler to the side. Anger burned inside Strickler's chest as he adjusted his collar and his eyes glowed red. Someday, he and his changeling brethren would be respected. He just had to be patient as Bular threw him around like a dog with his chew toy.

Bular grunted loudly as he ripped the top off one of the boxes and pulled out a bridge piece.

"My father has waited centuries. The Age of Gunmar is at hand."

Strickler remained silent watching Bular from the backround.

"Your charge, she is healthy?" Bular demanded from where he stood not turning around.

Walt blinked in surprise, Bular rarely took an interest in the affairs of changelings including his guardianship of Alexandra.

"Yes, she is quite healthy. Stronger than most youth her age I would wager." Walt conceded watching Bular carefully.

"As would be expected." Bular nodded continuing to wander in front of him and inspect the boxes.

Walt wondered what brought this conversation.

"Where will she be when my father comes to the surface lands?" Bular questioned.

Walt swallowed before saying,

"I was hoping to have Otto guard her at the apartment when that happens. So that she is out of the way and safe as we take control of the surface lands and then when we need her to bring her out after the initial battle."

"She is not yet of age is she?" Bular grunted turning to look at him.

"No." Walter answered. "But soon."

"Nomura said it is her sixteenth year." Bular mentioned as he walked slowly toward Strickler. "You know what this means."

Strickler nodded before growling,

"Of course I do. There are no magical artifacts in the house save for my changeling key which is disguised as a pen. My office serves as my meeting place with the Janus order and the apartment remains completely ordinary. There is no chance for her to come into contact with a magical relic anytime soon."

"Good. All must be revealed to her at the proper moment for her to useful to our cause. It would be a shame if something were to go wrong...a waste of a valuable resource wouldn't you say?" Bular smirked watching Strickler for any weakness.

Strickler regarded Bular with cool indifference.

"We have taken every precaution to keep Alexandra from discovering what she is until the proper moment. There is no need to be concerned with it, your father and the Pale lady will not be disappointed."

It was finally the weekend. Nomura was going to show me the joys of pottery and being a curator.

"Can't wait." I muttered sarcastically to myself as I pulled my hair into a high pony tail.

As I packed my gym clothes, I ran over the plan in my head. Ask Nomura if I can use the restroom and use time to search for bridge. As I shoved my clothes in my gym bag, I paused. Why did I care so much about this? Nomura was being kind enough to let me see what she does for a living, and I'm going to be taking advantage of her so I can look for a bridge. Part of me berated my selfishness while another burned with curiosity to know what this bridge thing was all about. I headed out of my room and into the kitchen to grab an apple. My dad sat at the table with his morning cup of coffee and his newspaper.

"Alright, dad. I'm heading to the museum to see Nomura. I'll be back tonight after training, ok?" I said as I laced my sneakers.

"Be safe. Text me when you get there." My father said turning to look at me.

"Alright. I will. Love you!" I shouted as I ran out the door.

I jogged to the museum and smiled as I took in the warm California weather. It was nice but there were times when I missed seasons. Although today I was grateful as the good weather meant I made it to the museum in decent time.

As I sprinted up the steps, I texted my father that I had arrived. I tried the doors and they were surprisingly unlocked, so I let myself in. The museum was dark and my footsteps echoed around me in an unsettling fashion. I gazed around before calling,

"Nomura?"

It echoed around me but there was no response.

I quickly shot her a text letting her know I was here before walking down the hall. The shadows bounced off the walls and the chinese dragon statues towered over me on both sides. It made me uneasy. As I continued to walk, I pulled up the camera app on my phone.

"Let's make sure you're working good for me today."

I turned and took a picture of the statue closest to me. The flash blinded me as it lit up the statue and the room around me as it snapped a photo. I blinked and quickly turned the flash off, remembering the signs that banned flash photography. I sighed as I checked for a text from Nomura and continued walking down the hall. Nothing. I was about to call her when a strange growl echoed off the walls around me and I froze. I turned to see one of the statues moving...the one I had just taken a photo of in fact. The logical side of my brain told me that I was being paranoid and that it was a trick of the shadows around me, the louder side of my brain told me to run for it. Without another second of hesitation, I bolted for the nearest exit. As I rushed through the doors, I bumped into something.

"Oooof!" I grunted as I ran full force into it and fell back onto the ground.

"What the-you're not supposed to be in here? Who are you?" A voice reprimanded.

I looked up to see a very disgruntled security guard.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I was looking for Miss Nomura. She told me I could shadow her today. She's a friend of mine and I've been looking for her. Have you seen her?"

"I'm really supposed to believe that? After you've just broken into here?"

My jaw dropped.

"Broke in? Buddy, all I did was walk through the front doors. I promise, breaking in was not my intention. If you could just get a hold of Miss Nomura she can explain everything."

"Right, I'm really supposed to believe tha-"

"There you are, Alex." Nomura's voice sounded from behind the man.

The security guard turned to look at Nomura before squinting at me then back at her.

"You've been expecting this kid, Miss Nomura?" The guard questioned.

"Yes, she's going to shadow me. I'm sure this won't be a problem?" Nomura stated cordially although there was a frosty glint in her eyes.

I got to my feet and brushed the dust off my clothing.

"No, not at all. Just making sure everything was alright. Sorry about that miss." The security guard said tipping the brim of his hat at me before going into the hall filled with statues.

I was about to warn him not to go in there because of what I'd seen when I decided to just shut my mouth, knowing I'd sound mental.

I turned to look at Nomura but she was already walking the other direction and I ran to keep up.

We entered a small room in the corner of the museum.

She shoved a face mask and a pair of plastic gloves into my arms.

"Put these on. Some of these artifacts are thousands of years old. I don't need you ruining them."

I rolled my eyes. Classic Nomura, all about being warm and fuzzy. I put the mask and gloves on before walking over to where she stood.

"Let's start with renaissance era pottery. Feel free to take notes." She said before diving into a long and extraordinarily boring lecture about pottery. To her credit, she was very knowledgeable on the subject but the desire to look for the bridge was nagging.

"Am I ever going to see any of these pieces you keep talking about?" I complained.

"Play your cards right and you might." She said dismissively.

"Ok, well before we go further into this enlightening conversation, may I use the restroom?"

"I can't tell whether you're being sarcastic or not but you've behaved well so far. Go, ten minutes. Any longer and I'm coming to get you." Nomura growled giving me the stink eye.

"Ten minutes! Got it! I'll be back in a jiffy." I said as I ran from the room.

I gasped in a breath as I pulled the mask off and threw my gloves away. Ok...If I was a museum where would I put a bridge? I set my timer for ten minutes, and ran all along the top floor and saw nothing. The bottom floor was alot of the same. I was confused. I walked along the bottom floor searching for any sign of a bridge. That's when I paused. I had never heard of a museum having a bridge exhibit. They wouldn't just have a full bridge would they? Pieces maybe? This search just got so much harder. I face palmed myself. It would be in storage if anything. I just wasted eight minutes running around the museum looking like a lunatic, for what? A bridge.

"I should just go back to Nomura." I sighed as I went to lean against a wall to catch my breath...except it wasn't a wall. It was just a white sheet. I fell through it with a gasp and was able to catch myself before falling on my face. In front of me lay, stacks of boxes and scaffolding. Was this...

"Jackpot." I murmured as I started to walk through. I pulled out my phone and headed towards the stack of boxes as I read the shipping label.

"Berlin...that's where Otto is. Otto doesn't work in a museum though...Otto works...well, who knows what Otto does." I muttered as I snapped a picture of it. Otto was a fairly mysterious guy. I remembered staying with him for a couple weeks when I was little and being determined that he was a secret agent because he has a coat like inspector gadget. I looked to my left and saw a box with the lid partially torn off. I felt drawn to it and knelt down beside it. I glanced inside and took a photo. It was a strange looking block. It was made of old stone and had dark blue lines on the side of it. I wanted to touch it...I felt drawn to touch it...I reached towards it and felt a strange tingling up my arm and through my spine as I nearly made contact when suddenly my phone vibrated violently in my hand. My eyes widened, oh no. Nomura was gonna kill me.

I sprinted out of there and back into the room where Nomura waited leaning casually against the wall.

"You're thirty seconds late."

"You were counting?" I questioned breathlessly in disbelief.

"Obviously, you weren't keeping track of it." Nomura rebuked before she walked closer. "Where were you?"

"Ummm-what do you mean?" I asked feeling my palms begin to sweat.

"I mean, where did you go when I gave you permission to use the restroom?" She interrogated as she circled around me. I swear, she relishes in my discomfort.

"You think I don't know? You lied so you could do something else. You clearly don't care about pottery so where were you?"

She leaned in closer.

"I won't ask again."

My shoulders slumped as I thought of a convenient lie.

"I'm sorry, Nomura. I'm having a hard time keeping track of all these different kinds of potteries and where they are from and what not. I guess I just don't love pottery as much as you. I felt bad for wasting your time so I went upstairs to the renaissance exhibit to see if they had any pottery on display. I wanted to impress you with some pottery knowledge but I couldn't find anything. Maybe I'm just not cut out for this. I'm sorry for wandering off and wasting your time. I didn't mean to."

She regarded me for a moment and said,

"That's alright. I knew you weren't really paying attention to the pottery lesson anyways, though I appreciate your attempt to find out more even if it was behind my back."

"So...you're not mad at me?"

"Don't get too far ahead of yourself. I didn't appreciate you gallivanting around the museum without my permission, but I suppose you'll get the hint in sparring tonight."

I grimaced. I was going to be sore tonight.

"Pottery isn't all I work with you know. Sometimes, we get beauties such as these." Nomura reached into a box and pulled out an old, traditional Japanese katana.

"AWESOME!" I exclaimed walking closer.

Nomura puffed with pride upon hearing the excitement in my voice.

"Indeed, this sword in particularly is from the Kamakurra period."

After Nomura showed me some of the more exciting things she deals with, she kicked my butt in training that night. I groaned as I rotated my shoulder. She had gotten me in an arm lock and for a moment I thought she was going to break it as atonement for my sins against her and her holy museum. I opened the door to the apartment and dropped my bag on the ground before collapsing on the couch face first. My father was in the kitchen cooking.

"How was training today?" He asked in amusement.

I just groaned into the cushion.

"That well, huh?"

"I think my arm is out of commission for a while." I said as I sat up wincing as I held it.

"Let me see." My father stated as he sat beside me and looked at it. He moved it a certain way and tears came to my eyes and I gasped in pain. My fathers eyes filled with concern.

"It's a sprain. A bad one, but a sprain no less. You should be fine in a couple weeks if you limit your movement."

"Try telling Nomura that." I said as my father got up and made a arm brace for me.

"I'll tell Nomura to go light on your training for the next couple weeks." He said as he finished tying it behind my neck.

"There. That should hold for a bit. Now come eat some dinner and tell me about your day."

As I ate the pasta my father had made I recounted the day to him. I became especially animated when talking about the swords Nomura had shown me.

"So I'm assuming the weapons were more interesting to you then the pottery?" My father asked innocently.

"You think? They were so cool. Though, I personally think the katanas would be easier to wield then the european broadswords. They look so heavy. You'd practically have to be a muscle builder to wield it effectively."

"Not to mention armor." My father added.

"Yeah, though having a sword and armor would be so cool. Does Nomura know how to fight with a sword?"

"What makes you ask that?" My father questioned sipping some of his wine.

"She just took so much more pride in the katanas than the broadswords. The way she held them was so natural. I mean, sure that could be the fact that she's from Japan and that it's her culture and all but still. It wouldn't shock me if she can."

"You'd be correct."

My eyes widened.

"What?! Really?!"

"Yes, though she actually prefers two khopeshs."

I bit my lip in thought for a minute before asking,

"Dad? Do you know how to use a sword?"

He smiled before nodding,

"Yes, I am efficient with a European broadsword."

"Holy guacamole. I knew you could fence but you can wield a sword?! Like, a big one? That's so freaking cool!"

My father seemed to preen at my praise and told me more about swords and dueling.

"Could you-I know it's impractical..." I started.

My father gazed at me his eyes shining with interest.

"Go on."

"Could you teach me how to use a sword? I think it'd be so cool...plus with my arm being injured maybe you could teach me the rules and such before actually going into it."

"You're interested in the strategy of it as well?" He questioned getting up to search through his book case.

"Yeah, absolutely. To be honest, my favorite parts about your class is the strategies of the wars. I almost feel as though battles are fought and won long before the armies ever meet."

He took out a book and came over and ruffled my hair.

"That's my girl."

He went to the couch and motioned for me to follow.

I sat beside him.

"I believe this would be a good thing for you to read." He stated setting the book in hands.

"Sun Tzu: The Art of War." I read aloud.

"It's not the original version, it's been written in more basic terms for students to understand it but I haven't used it in a while and it's yours if you so wish."

"Yes. Thank you. It's wonderful." I said appreciatively.

"Read this for a few weeks as your training is on hold. I want you to read chapters one through five. I'll have questions for you afterwards and we'll see about training you in swordplay."

"I'll go get started!" I exclaimed before rushing to my room.

After an hour of reading, I took a break. I played a mindless game on my phone before going to my photo album and analyzing the pictures I took of what very well could be the bridge I'd heard about. I zoomed in on the label. Berlin, Germany. Otto Scaarbach. So Otto was involved in this, but how? And Why? I jotted my findings in my diary.

I then looked at the picture of the stone I'd found in the box. It seemed to call to me even through the photo. Why, I was unsure. Then I flipped back to the photo I'd taken of the statues. I went to delete it when I noticed something strange about it. I zoomed in and my heart leapt into my throat. Barely noticeable beside top of the statue lay two red eyes. The mouth was pulled back in a snarl and it had devilish horns. I walked away from my phone and paced my room before eventually observing it again. It was blurry from movement but it was there. It couldn't just be a trick of the light and the statue...could it? What had I just caught on camera?


End file.
